Born Sick
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: Sick. That's what they called him for what he was, what he'd done. But all he did was give into those more carnal urges, because Grimmjow wasn't a man. He was sin itself.


Okay starting another thingy with the inspiration of "Take Me to Church" by Hozier~ :3 it's a lovely song really and I thought it worked well with this pairing so onto the chizz! o3o

Also for fair warning...don't actually know the 'scientific' parts of Bleach... or anything really... I should probably go watch/read the series instead of relying on wiki and friends for info~ o3o

* * *

The first time Ichigo saw him, it was raining. An overcast Monday with terrible weather for the foreseeable future and yet he stood there- dressed in a vest that barely reached the bottom of his ribs and pants that seemed too thin for the chill of an early winter- by the procession gathered at the cemetery, a casket being slowly lowered into the ground. Ichigo's eyes were trained on the strange man with hair the color of a shallow pool, the soaked locks barely affected by raindrops that seemed to steadily increase in size with every passing second, brown orbs hardening at the smirk that adorned thin lips.

It was infuriating. The oranget stood there a few moments longer before he realized the man was laughing, small chuckles shaking his shoulders as dirt was shoveled over the casket. Ichigo felt his blood boil with anger, his reiatsu pushing at the confines of his skin with increasing pressure as the seconds ticked by. But at the sudden turning of the man's head- smirk still in place, and chest exposed to the world- everything came to a screeching halt, Ichigo's breath catching in his throat as blue eyes locked him in place.

It came suddenly. A warmth enveloping him in its nearly unbearable caress, a shudder passing through his body as he stumbled into the wall behind him, palms pressed flat against the bricks while fingernails grazed the rough surface. It took him a moment to realize it was a foreign reiatsu, the feeling completely different compared to the kind he'd felt from the captains and his friends.

No, this one was...intoxicating, for lack of a better word. Ichigo suddenly gulped as he tried to push the foreign reiatsu away, gasping as it seemed to seep through his skin and into his very core. A feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt before encompassed him, his mind suddenly assaulted with memories that definitely _weren't_ his, feelings that he had never felt. It was mind numbing and exhilarating all at once, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to process the sudden influx of knowledge.

He was startled from his processing by the feel of a hand caressing his cheek, eyes flying open only to connect with startlingly blue again. He felt a calloused thumb run across his chin before the man smirked wider, a reverberating chuckle rumbling through the air- Ichigo couldn't decide if it really was the man or the distant roll of thunder.

"I'll be seein' ya soon, Shinigami."

Ichigo had never heard the word spoken with such a tone- seductive, deep, _disgusted_. Ichigo only had to blink and the man was gone, the lingering warmth in his cheek remaining a few seconds more before the rain washed it away. The substitute Shinigami took a few deep breaths before pushing himself away from the wall, heading in the direction of his home with too many questions on his mind.

* * *

An Arrancar. An _Espada_. One of Aizen's creations that was more Hollow than Shinigami. Ichigo had remained as composed as one could considering how long the question of the man had plagued his mind. Even now, months later, he couldn't get the man out of his head. Vibrant blue eyes and obnoxious blue hair with a personality to match, truly he wasn't normal by any stretch of the word.

He had brushed off Rukia's worries easy enough, tapping his pencil against the wood of his desk as he stared out his window, mind drifting to the conversation he'd had with Urahara a few days back.

It was no secret he was as abnormal as the Arrancar, because really he had never known it was possibly for one person to be part human, Shinigami, _and_ Hollow. It was unheard of! Well, mostly; his mind drifted to Shinji and his ragtag group- Vizards as he learned they were called. Ichigo was broken from his musings by a sigh from Rukia, the girl pushing her work away as she moved to the closet.

"Nii-sama has informed me of an important meeting, I should be back tomorrow morning at the latest." Ichigo nodded as she closed the door and returned to his work when he felt her reiatsu disappear.

"Now that she's gone, how ya been, Shinigami?" Ichigo didn't have time to move before a blade was pressed against his neck, his hands held together by a decidedly larger one on the desk. "Ah, ah, ah. Wouldn't want you causin' problems now would we?"

Ichigo growled lowly as that familiar warmth pressed against his back, the blade nearly cutting into his skin as the man chuckled. He had never felt so weak- since his fight against Byakuya, but even then he knew the captain had no real want to end his life- his neck exposed and hands held in an unnaturally strong grip. The oranget clenched his eyes shut as a sudden heat assaulted his neck, the Espada chuckling into the reddening skin as the hand holding his own tightened.

"Well ain't ya just obedient?" Ichigo nearly gasped as that same reiatsu from months ago washed over him, but couldn't stop himself from pressing back into the Arrancar's hold, his own reiatsu responding to the chaotic swirl of power as it caressed his arms and sides. Ichigo couldn't hold back the shiver this time as the Arrancar chuckled again- the sound rough and _oh so sinful_ \- the hand holding the blade lowering until he could breathe without the threat of slicing his jugular. "Let's say we get more _comfortable_ , hmm?"

Ichigo made a decidedly unmanly sound as he was lifted from the chair and tossed on his bed, bouncing a few times before his hands were grabbed and his body held down by a larger one. Confused brown connected with bright blue, the Arrancar practically purring (seriously, Ichigo could feel the vibrations through the man's unclothed chest) as his unoccupied hand trailed up Ichigo's side, the oranget shivering at the light touches.

"Stop…" Ichigo wasn't sure the voice was his own, but knew it didn't come from the Espada teasingly mapping the clothed expanse of his chest. His voice was low, husky, an undertone of something he didn't want to think about all to clear in the silence of the room. Ichigo was surprised when he stopped, strong fingers halting on his stomach.

"Give me a reason and I might." Ichigo bit his lip at the tone, squirming slightly as an uncomfortable warmth built in his abdomen. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to stay away from the enemy, stay away from the Arrancar that had reiatsu comparable to heroin. But then those fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, a trail of fire following their mindless path. Ichigo couldn't deny the soft sound that fell from his lips. "That's not a very good reason."

"Please…" Ichigo clenched his eyes shut as slightly sharp nails trailed over his ribs, descending to swirl around his navel a couple times. The oranget was a few strokes away from doing the unforgivable, his slowly fogging mind encouraging the pleasurable assault with vigor- Ichigo could vaguely hear Shiro cheering on the actions in the recesses of his mind, the hollow cackling madly as he shouted lewd comments into the horizontal sky. "Sick...this is sick."

Ichigo moaned loudly as the Arrancar's reiatsu washed over him like a tidal wave, the never-ending assault lasting only a few seconds but leaving the teen in a state of semi-conscious bliss. Hazy brown eyes connected with lustful blue, Ichigo's final bit of restraint snapping as he craned his neck as far as he could reach, his lips connecting soundly with the Espada's slightly chapped ones.

All forms of control seemed to be lost as lips came together with bruising force, the Arrancar's fingers tangling in Ichigo's hair and pressing the teen closer still. Ichigo could only allow the sensations to fog his already muddled brain, moans rumbling in his throat as the Espada's other hand released his own to trail over his half-exposed chest. Unconsciously, his arms moved to wrap around the man's shoulders, the Arrancar purring contently as his fingernails clawed at his back.

Ichigo couldn't tell if the increasing fog in his mind was from the overload of pleasure or his lack of air, both viable reasons, but apparently it was the latter. The man pulled away with a smirk, a small string of saliva still connected to his lips.

"No one has ta know, kid. Just let go…" Ichigo's eyes slid shut as the reiatsu seemed to increase in intensity, his arms tightening around the body above his. He breathed heavily to try and get air back in his lungs. "Say it…"

Ichigo didn't know if the whispered command was real, lips forming words that his mind couldn't comprehend.

" _Take me_."

* * *

All good things come to an end it seems. Ichigo almost chuckled as he leaned back against the cold stones of his cell. It didn't take much for his little _affair_ with the Espada to become public knowledge, but really, he wasn't trying that hard to hide it- and Grimmjow (as he learned the sin of a man was named) tried excessively to flaunt it if the many bite marks and bruises were anything to go by.

' _But_ ,' Ichigo thought, ' _I'm surprised it's taken them this long to figure this out_.'

The oranget leaned his head back to count the stones in the roof for the umpteenth time that day, and from what he knew- which wasn't much considering the room's lack of windows, clocks, or anything that could give the day or time away- it was almost lunch. Right as he finished that thought, the door before his cell was pushed open, a silhouette that resembled Renji in shape strode forward and set a tray of rice and bread before the small space in the bars on the floor.

"Why'd you do it?" Ichigo smiled at the familiar voice, the look taking on a bittersweet feel as he registered the hurt and betrayal in Renji's tone. He knew he'd hurt his friends with his actions, but- and he still couldn't find words to describe the situation- he couldn't _not_ do it. Fraternize with the enemy.

"I had to."

"Dammit Ichigo this isn't a game! They're going to kill you!"

Renji was gripping the bars tight enough for the metal to creak, the wards no doubt weak from keeping his abundant reiatsu at bay for so long. Ichigo only shrugged at the words before leaning back against the wall again, eyes resuming their counting of the ceiling stones. He heard the redhead groan before he punched the bars, the metal bending slightly under the strain, turned, and strode from the room.

The slamming door caused an echo to reverberate against the walls, Ichigo welcoming the continued sound as his thoughts drifted.

Oh, they'd tried to change his mind multiple times- his friends pleading with him to say the Espada forced himself on the teen, that he had fought valiantly only to be seduced by the madman- hell, even Orihime had cried for him to denounce the whole thing as a moment of weakness. The oranget clicked his tongue as he remembered his short meeting with Yamamoto, the old man doing nothing to hide his obvious disgust with his actions. It had been short mainly for the fact that Yamamoto only wished to rub his tainted blood in his face, that and the connection his _partner_ had with the Shinigami's number one enemy.

Ichigo began to eat as his thoughts drifted to the leader of the enemy fraction. Sure the guy was bad, but he made Grimmjow so…

Ichigo didn't want to finish that thought, afraid of how his views of heroes and villains would change.

* * *

Grimmjow was surprised to be called to Aizen's throne room, mind practically reeling as he prepared for a punishment far worse than that of the time he tried to take the throne from his creator. The blunet shuddered at the memories of endless darkness and an everlasting pain that seemed to originate from every extremity of his body. Grimmjow pushed the thoughts away as he came upon the large, ornate doors, knocking soundly- three times, short and quick- and waiting to be called in.

He wasn't surprised to see the man reclined in his throne, legs crossed and cheek leaning against a propped up palm. The very definition of arrogant if he ever knew one.

"Despite what you might believe, I will not punish you for your little... _tryst_ with the substitute Shinigami." Grimmjow's eyes widened at the words because, truly, this was _too_ good to be true. Blue eyes hardened to ice chips as the brunette smirked, slipping a stray hair (as if the man would _ever_ let a single strand of hair loose from its' overly gelled confines) behind his ear with a distracted hand. "But, I find it necessary to tell you the 'consequences' of your actions, if you would."

Aizen's smirk turned deadly, his eyes practically glowing in barely restrained glee. Grimmjow was obviously on guard. "He will be put to death." And just like that his steady resolve crumbled, the Arrancar gaping at the brunette with obvious disbelief. Aizen's smirk dwindled in size but remained plastered on his lips, eyes trailing contently over the shaking figure of his sixth creation.

"It seems the Shinigami are less forgiving of treason these days, especially the kind that pertains to the physical level. Such a shame… to lose such a promising young man."

Grimmjow barely heard the overly sympathetic words, his ears acting as though underwater. _Ichigo was going to die_.

"When?" Grimmjow's voice sounded distorted even in the echo of the room, the marble walls altering the shaking tone. The blunet felt his reiatsu reacting to the information, reaching for the piece of itself forever entwined with Ichigo's own, Pantera humming soothingly from his hip as his emotions (emotions he realized existed thanks to a certain substitute Shinigami) continued to spiral out of control.

"I do believe my sources said it would be some time this evening, sunset if I'm not mistaken. Those Shinigami always did have a flair for theatrics." Aizen chuckled at his own joke, ignoring the fact that Grimmjow disappeared after the word 'sunset'.

Brown eyes practically glowed in the dying light in the room, strange really considering the everlasting night of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Ichigo listened passively as his charges were read by Yamamoto, not like arguing would do him any good. He had been caught some time in the beginning of summer vacation, Grimmjow having popped up for a quickie after a rather infuriating meeting with Aizen. Ichigo was only too happy to oblige, his friends had been rather irritating with their constant questions and following that week, barely having time to strip off his shirt before the blue haired Arrancar was on him.

And that's how Rukia had found them, a half-dressed tangle of limbs locked on his bed with lips firmly attached. And being the _great_ friend she is, she obviously told a few people. And they told a few people, and them a few, until the news reached Seireitei and it was decided he should be put to death for treason against the Shinigami.

He sighed as Yamamoto's voice seemed to drag on with a steady monotone, almost snapping at the old man to get on with it before he heard the sirens that surrounded the whole of Seireitei blare to life. Ichigo blinked as the old man stopped his rambling, turning in the direction of the front gate before turning towards Byakuya, the man standing stoically at his left.

"Keep watch, this should not take long."

Ichigo sighed dramatically as many of the captains and co-captains rushed to the different sections of the city to stop the threat from causing more harm than necessary. The oranget pouted as he shifted to sit Indian style, his knees sore from resting on them for so long, that and he was sure a splinter or two was lodged in his shin.

"Do not worry, your time will come soon." Ichigo turned towards the always apathetic Byakuya, wishing for once that the man would show an ounce of regret at the loss of his life. Instead his grey eyes bore into his with their usual depth, nothing but calm indifference shown in his stance and expression.

"Thanks for those uplifting words, I'll remember that when I die for real." Ichigo enjoyed the slight twitch of Byakuya's brow that showed his annoyance- a nearly unnoticeable quirk unless you knew the man personally and even then it was hard to notice. "But seriously do you know what's going on?"

Ichigo didn't expect a reply and was pleasantly surprised when the raven stared off into the distance, confusion shining in his eyes. The oranget remained silent as he too stared at the glowing horizon. Obviously whoever had gotten through was causing a fuss, Ichigo could see the beginnings of an inferno growing along the homes closer to the gate, attacks flying wildly through the air in streaks of color. Ichigo felt his eyes widen at a distinct color swiping horizontally across a row of houses, the claw shaped marks elongating as they moved further from their epicenter.

He caught Byakuya fingering his blade from the corner of his eye.

It didn't take long for the blunet to reach them, a silent man with a hole in his neck standing a few feet behind him- Ulquiorra, if Ichigo remembered correctly.

"Hey, babe! Miss me?" Ichigo couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, his cheeks darkening slightly as he felt the intrinsic eyes of Byakuya roving over his prone form. The blunet continued to smirk as he strode confidently towards his prize, Ichigo taking note of his lack of shirt- though, really, he never wore a shirt to begin with- and the few scratches and bruises that littered his exposed skin. He was only so proud that none compared in size or severity to the scar he left on the Espada's abdomen, truly a grotesque work of art if he ever knew one. "Sorry lady, but I need ta take this one with me. Can't have him dyin' yet."

Ichigo snickered quietly as he felt Byakuya's reiatsu spike at the insult to his masculinity, but the guy really did have feminine looks and a body more towards the lean side- that and Grimmjow just felt the need to irritate someone. Ichigo's thoughts came to a halt once again as Byakuya leveled his blade at the smirking Espada, Grimmjow's eyes hardening as he thumbed Pantera from her sheath.

"Ya know, I'm gettin' real sick of you Shinigami tryin' ta keep what's mine away from me…"

Ichigo felt a smidge indignant at being referred to as someone's property, but was silenced when he felt the near suffocating warmth of Grimmjow's reiatsu flood the area, body practically keening as it swirled around his body in a chaotic caress.

His slow descent into a mindless haze of sensations was stopped by the sudden clash of blades, the oranget barely registering the thin fingers that unshackled him from his confines- shackles that broke almost _too_ easily, but then again most of their power had been drained after being connected to his wrists for the past few hours.

"Come. I shall return you to your world." Ichigo was silent as he rubbed at his flushed wrists, brown eyes confused as they stared at the apathetic man crouching before him. He didn't get a chance to question the man before he was being grabbed and dragged through a sudden Garganta, head swimming as he crumpled to a heap before the front door to his home. Brown eyes were wide as they stared at the familiar door in confusion, Ichigo's head whipping around to hopefully get some answers from the silent Espada only to be met with empty air.

"The hell…" Ichigo carefully pushed himself into a standing position, slumping against his door as he tried to stop his knees from knocking together. Apparently those shackles did more damage than he thought, his legs threatening to collapse multiple times as he moved to jump the usually short distance to his room.

The jump was finally accomplished a few moments later, the oranget breathing heavily as he fell into his room with a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo!" The sudden shout of his name brought his attention to his animated body, Kon rolling off his bed to help him off the floor and into a more comfortable position. Ichigo smiled at the other, happy to have the usually perverted plushie near him considering he was probably the only helpful friend he had at the moment- well, he might have to add that pale Espada to the list. "Where have you been? Oh my god are you okay? What happened?"

Ichigo only chuckled at the questions, seriously Kon could hide his concern well, but apparently his extended disappearance took it's toll on the plushie. "I'm fine Kon. Grimmjow got me out of some trouble in Seirei-"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN TROu… Grimmjow got you caught didn't he?" Ichigo couldn't stop his chuckling at the sight of his own deadpanned face, it really was comical, but nodded all the same. Kon sighed dramatically as he lay back on the floor, Ichigo pulling his knees up so he could rest his chin on them. "What are you going to do Ichi?"

"He's gonna pack his shit, put this on, and climb through that Garganta like a good boy." Ichigo felt Grimmjow the moment he entered his room, reclining on his bed as he tossed something at the oranget. Ichigo caught it deftly, turning the small leather band over in his fingers before giving the blunet a confused glance. "It'll keep the guys, and girl, from buggin' ya too much. I had Syzael make it special for ya, now put it on so we can go."

Ichigo wanted to protest, but at a hand on his shoulder he turned conflicted eyes on Kon, familiar brown eyes alight with compassion. "This might be for the best, Ichi. They're not gonna leave you alone anymore." He felt the need to defend his right to live with his family, but quickly wilted when logic took over. He couldn't stay here. It wasn't safe for him or his family. He was thankful for Kon's help, the plushie a surprisingly good voice of reason.

"Alright…"

* * *

"This is still sick…" Ichigo couldn't bring himself to fight the fingers that slid under the loose waist of his pants, moaning as they caressed the skin just below the fabric. Grimmjow didn't wait long to start touching the body that had been away for so long- a couple weeks, the blunet had said. Ichigo moaned as a fiery mouth sucked at a section of skin along his neck.

"Ya still ain't complainin' so I don't wanna hear any shit. God I missed you." Ichigo was surprised to be turned around and pressed against the wall, desperate lips devouring his in a bruising kiss. Coherent thought quickly died soon after.

That didn't stop him from mentally complaining about the twisted relationship- regardless of how much he loved it.

* * *

Ya know, after going back and rereading this little thing, I have come to love it… o- o apparently I'm doing something right because I actually like this… like a few parts are kinda iffy but I can't bring myself to criticize this story that much… then again I don't know bleach's actual storyline so there's some obvious blanks and chizz there, but besides that I think this is decent~ -3-

Also with the whole Grimmjow storming Seireitei thing, I'm just gonna say- without mentioning above cause lazy- that he brought others too and they held people off~ :/ whoo plot holes~


End file.
